The Enemy Within (Comic)
The Enemy Within is the third Hero Factory comic. It was adapted from the television show by Greg Farshtey. Synopsis The comic opens on Preston Stormer and the then-rookie Heroes combating a maddened Chief Drax and his FEDs. Stormer Hero Cuffs the chief, wondering what could have caused him to turn against Hero Factory and warns William Furno that "the real danger hasn't even started yet". Meltdown then crashes through the skyroof, proclaiming he's added something to his arsenal and the Heroes are history. Stormer takes a shot meant for Furno and goes down. Meltdown shoots him once more and then exits the scene. Furno realizes that Meltdown's radiation has burned through Stormer's armor, and Natalie Breez insists the rookies take him back to Hero Factory. In the science lab of Hero Factory, a computer diagnosis reveals that Meltdown has infected Stormer with nanobots and begins to synthesize an antidote. Stormer insists the other Heroes lock him up in a prison cell before he goes wild, but Dunkan Bulk declines, insisting Stormer would never harm one of his own team. Stormer succumbs to the nanobots and escapes the lab, causing Furno to put Hero Factory on lockdown. Furno, Bulk, and Jimi Stringer pursue Stormer and confront him on top of the Training Spheres, where he knocks Bulk off. Furno saves him, but in the meantime Stormer escapes. Later, the computer synthesizes an antidote, but requires an ingredient found only on Lunar Tratix. Stringer, Bulk, Breez, and Mark Surge depart to retrieve the ingredient, while Furno goes after Stormer. Furno races through Makuhero City on his bike, reflecting on Stormer's intense dislike of Hero Factory billboards and hoping the Alpha Leader has decided to take them out. He has, and Furno confronts him near one. On Lunar Tratix, the group discusses the presence of Tratix Reptoids, and one ambushes them. Stringer, Bulk, and Surge battle the reptoid while Breez heads for the ingredient. Meanwhile, Furno and Stormer have begun grappling, destroying the billboard in the process. Furno insists that Stormer is still in there somewhere, threatening Stormer that if he continues this way, he will end up like Von Ness. Stormer realizes this, and Furno prepares to bring him back to Hero Factory. Breez has retrieved the ingredient, and sends the Tratix Reptoid away by speaking in its own language. The team heads back to Hero Factory. Later, Stormer has taken the antidote and thanks Furno for helping him destroy the billboard. Bulk wonders which was more dangerous: the reptoid or crazed Stormer. Stormer replies that neither were more dangerous; the most dangerous was the monster who sent Meltdown to destroy him. Elsewhere, Von Nebula senses that Drax and Stormer have survived, but vows he will still enact his revenge. Characters *Preston Stormer *William Furno *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge *Chief Drax *Floater Enforcement Drones *Meltdown *Nanobots *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *Tratix Reptoid *Von Nebula Trivia *The cover art for this comic was created by former BIONICLE comics artist Carlos D'Anda. See Also *Gallery:The Enemy Within External Links *View Category:Media Category:2010 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Villains